Moments of Life and Love
by PJOKCHG
Summary: The love of what might have been. Short stories of Enjolras and Eponine and their lives filled with love and togetherness.
1. A Rainy Day in London

London-1834

"It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Eponine asked as she fed the pigeons that covered the ground in front of her.

Enjolras, with his nose in his book, looked up at the young lady he sat next to.

"Yes, it is." he told before digging his nose back in his book.

Eponine threw a fist full of crumbs to the pigeons, and watched as every one of them fought for a piece. A few baby birds tried to get a crumb, but were pushed out by the older ones.

"God, you rats with wings! Let everyone have a piece! There is enough!" Eponine complained.

"'Ponine. They're birds. They don't understand our language." Enjolras said without taking his eyes off his book.

Eponine crossed her arms.

"It should be second nature for them to share! I mean, look at you and me! We are sharing a small flat not to far from the river Thames! We share food and medicine. We take care of each other!"

"You are making it sound like we are in a courtship." Enjolras claimed.

"Well, it's not everyday a man of your status would take a girl of my own petty misfortunes and invites her to tag along to London to escape a failed revolution!"

Enjolras put the book onto his lap quickly and shushed her.

"Eponine! Don't say that! At least not out here! Someone might catch us and take us back to Paris!"

"Oh, please! If that was the case we would have been taken back by now!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible." he said and went back to his reading.

"And, for the record, I never invited you to tag along. You invited yourself."

Eponine gave him a stern look.

"We made a deal! I was losing lots of blood and manage to find you, dying, lying on those barricades. I managed to pull you off and take you to a doctor before passing out. I saved your life! If it weren't for me, the two of us wouldn't be here. I took this opportunity, when you said you were escaping to London, as payback."

Enjolras, again, placed his book on his lap and faced the young woman.

"Do not think that I do not appreciate your bravery for saving my life, but as I told you back in Paris, this may be dangerous. We illegally escaped the King and the law. They could be hunting us down right now…."

Eponine chuckled.

"The only danger we have encountered together was you nearly burning our flat down!"

Enjolras gave her a shocked expression.

"Oh, really? How about the time when we bumped into that angry drunk?"

Eponine laughed.

"You mean the one who "locked" us behind a gate and yelled," she made a waving fist and in her best old drunk man's voice said, "'Once this door closed it will never open again!'"

Enjolras and Eponine shared a laugh before taking in the sights of one another.

Eponine had drastically changed from her life in Paris.

No longer was she covered in mud and grime. No longer was her blackish-brown hair matted and tangled. No longer did she looked hunger-panged, for Enjolras had made sure she was fed. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with joy and laughter. Her dimpled smile seemed to make a permanent home on her face.

She looked very pretty...no...she looked beautiful.

How could a woman like her catch his eye?

He had no interest in women. At least, he use to. While the two of them had butted heads before arriving in London and a few weeks after they arrived, he never noticed the pure happiness that she brought to the flat.

After all he had been through, from the fall of the barricade to his many attempts of suicide, Eponine had been there and he couldn't be more grateful.

She made him happy, and O! How he wanted to make her happy.

Suddenly, a cold wet feeling plopped on top of his head. Enjolras noticed Eponine trying to cover her head with her hands.

"It's raining!" she squealed with glee.

Enjolras stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come! Let's head back to the flat!"

Eponine took his hand and stood up next to him. She took his other hand into her other free one. Her face moved dangerously close to Enjolras'.

"Not yet. I like the rain. There isn't anything that will make me happier than a rainy day in London."

Enjolras smiled.

"I agree." he told. "There isn't anything that will make me happier than a rainy day in London."

 _With you._


	2. Something to Live For

Gunshots rang in his ears. The smell of burnt gunpowder engulfed his senses. The screams of pain and suffering were all around him. His friends were dropping like flies. Men in National Guard uniforms climbed over the debris that had made up a barrier. A barricade.

"Enjolras! They are coming over!" Combeferre screamed before falling backwards.

He had been hit.

"ADVANCE!" commanded the leader of the National Guard as more of his men flooded over the barricade.

"RETREAT!" Enjolras order to his men, or at least what was left of his men.

A National Guardsman ran up to the marble man in an attempt to stab him.

The guard was quick, but Enjolras was quicker, blocking the bayonet with the butt of his gun.

Enjolras shot and the guard, and he crumpled to the floor.

Enjolras noticed Combeferre (who was bleeding from the shoulder), Courfeyrac, and Joly scrambling to get inside the cafe.

Their leader followed not too far behind them.

Petrified with fear, the schoolboys didn't move but desperately tried to find a way out.

Enjolras eyed the stairs to the second floor.

Without saying a word, he directed his friends upstairs, hoping that would give them enough stalling time from the guardsmen.

As soon as his friends were upstairs, Enjolras broke down the steps to make sure their enemies couldn't catch them quite yet.

Courfeyrac reached out to their Apollo and pulled him up.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from below.

The guards had blown an opening through the cafe.

Enjolras and his friends tried to stay as silent as they could as they listened to light footsteps coming from the first floor.

Then, gunshots fired. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Joly crumpled to the ground.

"No!" Enjolras breathed as he slowly stepped back until he hit the windowsill.

He frantically searched for a way out, but there was none.

"So, this is it." Enjolras whispered to himself. "I'm done for."

The National Guard managed to find a way up to the second floor and began to flood in.

Their guns pointed at the rebellious leader.

"Go on! Shoot me!" Enjolras demanded.

He had nothing left to live for. He might as well die knowing he fought for what's right.

"Wait!" came a voice from behind a tipped over table.

It was Grantaire.

He stumbled over to Enjolras, standing close by him.

"I wish to die with him." he told the National Guardsmen.

Enjolras was shocked and surprised at the drunk.

A man he deemed as a friend and nuisance was wanting to die alongside him. Grantaire could have easily escaped the guardsmen, but he wanted to die with Enjolras.

How noble of him.

"Do you permit it?" Grantaire asked the marble man.

Enjolras gave a little grin and nod and took R's hand into his.

The guards had their guns locked and loaded.

"Vive la France!" Enjolras yelled.

"Enjolras? Enjolras. Enjolras!" Eponine shook the marble man frantically until he awoke.

Enjolras' eyes jolted open. He was covered in sweat and was shaking like he had caught hypothermia.

Eponine looked into his eyes.

He was petrified with fear.

"Oh, Enjolras!" she sighed and pulled his head to her bosom, like one would with a child.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist and began to sob.

Eponine gently entwined her hands into his curls.

"Shhh…" she cooed.

Enjolras never liked crying in front of Eponine. He was never one to show emotion, but the pain of his memories was just too much for him.

"It...It...It's all my f...fault! I...I got them killed…" he choked.

"Enjolras! Please! Don't say that! You know that's not true! Your friends know that!" Eponine cooed, holding him tight.

"But I did, 'Ponine! I led them into the rebellion! I led them to their deaths! I should have died with them" Enjolras sniffed.

"Oh, please! Enjolras! Please don't think that way!" Eponine said, trying to hide the sound of desperation in her voice.

These nightmares have occurred more than once since she and Enjolras had been together It had been a rough year and a half since the fall of the barricade, and Eponine was determined to watch over him. He had attempted suicide a few times, but not before she stopped him. She never thought of him as anything but a rebel leader full of stubbornness and seriousness. But, after his first attempt at suicide, Eponine decided to stay by the marble man's side, and eventually, fell in love with him. He gave her his love in return.

Suddenly, Enjolras felt something hit his chest area.

He pulled his head from Eponine's bosom and looked at her stomach. He grinned a little.

The nightmares had almost made Enjolras forget that Eponine was with child. With his child.

He placed his hands onto Eponine's baby bump, feeling their baby kick and move.

Enjolras chuckled, then looked into Eponine's eyes.

She slightly smiled, her expression having a bit of worry in it. Eponine placed her own hands on top of Enjolras'.

"You don't mean that, do you?" she asked with concern.

Enjolras looked at the love of his life, realizing what she was asking.

"Oh, 'Ponine...I...its just.."

He looked down at her heavily pregnant belly, caressing his thumb over the place where the baby was kicking the most.

How could he think in such a way? Wanting to be with his friends up in Heaven? It was indeed tempting, but how could he die now knowing that he was loved by the most wonderful woman in Paris? Not to mention, she was carrying his child. It was a decision that Enjolras tried so hard not to think about.

He wanted to be with Eponine. He wanted to be with their child. He wanted to see him grow up, possibly watch his siblings grow up too. He wanted to grow old with Eponine. He wanted to love her until their dying days.

These nightmares had to stop. It would be a challenge, but with Eponine by his side, he might be able to.

"No. 'Ponine, I don't mean that. I have so much to live for. I have you and our child. I want nothing more than for the three of us to be together."

Eponine moved one of her hands to cup Enjolras' cheek and smiled.

"Looks like I didn't need to comfort you after all."

Enjolras smiled back at her.

"You've done that so many times, and I couldn't be more grateful."

Eponine did her best (as much as her belly would allow) to place her forehead to his. In result she had to move sideway, but she didn't care.

"I love you." Eponine whispered.

"And I love you." Enjolras whispered back.

The baby kicked.

"Hey! You little stinker! We love you too!" Eponine exclaimed to her belly.

Enjolras laughed and captured her lips with his.

"I love you and our son." he said in between kisses.

"I as well." Eponine kissed.


	3. There Will Be Sun

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" a curly golden haired five year old boy exclaimed, jumping up and down on top of Enjolras.

Enjolras groaned as his little son jumped on him, his weight pressing hard onto his stomach then feeling a bit of release before feeling his son's weight on him again.

"I don't want to wake up right now, Max! Can I have five more minutes?" Enjolras muttered.

Max stopped, giving his dad a pouty face.

"But, daddy! You promised to take me to see the sunrise today!"

Enjolras turned groggily to his wife, Eponine who was sleeping by his side.

"Did I promise him that, love?" he asked.

Without opening her eyes, Eponine responded, "Yes, you did, 'Jolras."

"See! You did! Mummy even said so!" Max exclaimed.

Enjolras groaned again.

He loved Max so much, but sometimes the boy could be a little stinker.

"Alright. What time is it?"

Max got down from the bed and walked over to the grandfather clock, trying to figure out the time.

"Big hand on two and little hand on seven." he told.

"We have about forty-five minutes until sunrise. Ok, I'll get up."

"YAY!" Max cheered, and ran out of his parents bedroom.

Enjolras slowly edged his way to the side of the bed, placing one leg over the side followed by the other.

"I'll make you some tea in a few." Eponine mumbled, still half asleep.

Enjolras leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, then got up from bed.

* * *

Max was waiting anxiously at the front door, still wearing his pajamas.

Enjolras walked into the parlor, robe and boots on his person.

"Come on, daddy!" Max whined. "We are going to miss it!"

Enjolras chuckled.

"Be patient, my boy! All good things come to those who wait."

Max crossed his arms.

"I hate waiting."

"Come now, Maxime! Your father isn't use to waking up this early." Eponine told, watching her two boys get ready to head out.

"Are you coming, mummy?" Max asked.

"I will be with the two of you shortly. Let me get a robe on."

Enjolras walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her waist.

"'Ponine, stay inside. I know you are exhausted, especially with our second on the way."

He moved his hand from her waist to her growing belly.

"Enjolras, I'm fifteen weeks in. I'll be fine to join you two. Go on up ahead and I'll be there soon."

Eponine kissed Enjolras gently on the lips before he walked over to Max.

"Yucky, daddy! You and mummy kissed!" Max complained.

Enjolras ruffled his son's hair, making the little boy giggle.

"Come on, you stinker!"

* * *

When Enjolras and Max got to the roof of their apartment building, small rays of sunlight were piercing through the early morning sky.

Max got very excited.

"Look, daddy!"

Enjolras grinned.

The last time he woke up early to see the sunrise was the same day Eponine told him that they were expecting their first child, Max.

Maybe that's why his son was so eager to see the rising sun.

As the sun rays grow brighter and brighter, filling the sky with yellows and oranges, the more excited Max got.

His brown eyes grew wider and wider with joy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!"

"I see, Max!" Enjolras chuckled.

"May I join in?" came a voice from behind.

Enjolras turned to see his beautiful wife standing at the entrance to the roof, holding two cups of tea.

Enjolras rushed over, taking a tea cup from her hand.

"Oh, 'Ponine! You didn't have to bring it up here! I don't want to make you do so much work!"

Eponine giggled.

"Enjolras! Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't do anything. And besides, I promised tea."

Enjolras smiled and captured his wife's lips with his.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Daddy! Look!" Max jumped up and down, pointing to the sun, which was beginning to peak over the other rooftops.

Enjolras and Eponine walked over to their son, who hugged his dad's leg and placed his head where Enjolras' hip bone was.

Eponine snuggled up to Enjolras' arm.

These were the small moments Enjolras lived for.

Just he, his wife, his son, and soon their second child together, just watching a new day start.


End file.
